A popping-screen (sometimes referred to as “bullet screen”) refers to a screen that contains a comment presented in the form of subtitle and that is shown simultaneously with a video screen in a same panel when watching a video shown in this panel. A lot of comments drifting over the video screen like intensive bullets, and thus are called popping-screens. The popping-screens appear over the video screen in real time as the video is playing, so that a viewer can see many popping-screens sent from other viewers and himself while watching the video.
In the process of broadcasting a network video, a server can obtain many popping-screen messages from a terminal, and then those popping-screen published from respective users for the network video are added to the network video in different timings for display. In such a way, users can easily read the comments published by respective users when they are browsing the network video.
The scene applied for the popping-screen in current technology only has one type, and thus cannot meet the needs of diversification.